Judgement
by Lord of Harems
Summary: Mikogami had a plan to bring acceptance of monsterkind to humanity. To this end, the establishment of Youkai Academy was only a small part. Unfortunately for him, others also had plans for humanity and Youkia Academy was only a small part and no longer a place to hide.


Rosario + Vampire

*Judgment*

Prologue – The Throne

Yusuke turned to look at the only other passenger on the bus as the young man placed his phone back into his pocket and turned his gaze to the window. Yusuke did likewise to see if there was anything of interest. They were just coming out of the black void of a tunnel they had spent the last ten minutes traveling through. The sight that greeted them was grim, morbid and depressing to a human's perspective, but it brought a welcomed smile to Yusuke's face. He had had an extremely difficult time assimilating into the human society. They were so fragile and difficult to understand. When mixed with the pride and passions of a vampire, the end results were not usually pretty. Thinking back to one particular event in his recent past caused his mood to darken once more. It wasn't until the bus lurched to a stop did his mind escape from his brooding.

Startled, Yusuke looked up to a flash. Double blinking to clear his maroon eyes, Yusuke quickly deduced that the other young man on the bus had taken his picture with his phone. Before he could say something about the strange and rude action, the perpetrator was already making his way toward the bus's exit.

'I have enough trouble with girls hanging off me. The last thing I need is guys starting to hit on me,' Yusuke thought to himself, running a hand through his soft white hair as his eyes continued to follow the other boy.

The strange youth made eye contact with the bus driver and the two entered into a small staring contest. The young man turned away fast, causing the bus driver to release a chuckle and Yusuke to wonder if the bus driver was even capable of blinking. The unnamed youth recovered quickly from the loss and again whipped out his phone and took the bus driver's photo, which caused another round of chuckles from the photo's subject. As the youth looked at the results, he tripped for a reason Yusuke did not see and tumbled out the door and onto the ground.

"Careful there, young man," the mysterious bus driver began. "Don't want you hurting yourself too soon. You're already in for quite an education."

Yusuke laughed as he stood up and made for the door. Though his mirth began to leave him as the driver's glowing gaze turned to him. Even as a vampire, he found it difficult to meet the driver's eyes. Running a hand through his hair a second time and attempting to stop the shivers that went down his spine, an uneasy smirk returned to Yusuke's face. "That clumsy youkai's is not going to last long," he said with assurance and saw the bus driver smirk in what Yusuke took as agreement. Stepping off the bus himself, Yusuke turned and gave the strange, even by his standards, driver a two finger salute in farewell. "See ya' around," the young roguish vampire said, looking forward to his time amongst fellow youkai. The bus driver's response was missed due to Yusuke's musings on his future.

"No, you won't," the driver answered and closed the door. The bus drove off to destinations unknown and Yusuke began his trek through the languid forest towards the academy.

About half way to his destination, Yosuke was enjoying the howl of the wind through the bare branches of long dead trees when he sensed the presence of someone rapidly approaching him from the rear. He turned around in time to see a pink haired blur before being knocked to the ground, a riderless bicycle passed by the down pair and struck a tree. Propping himself on his elbows, Yosuke looked into beautiful green eyes that looked into his own with concern.

"Are you okay?" Yusuke nodded and continued to stare at the teenaged girl mesmerized. "I'm sorry, I was rushing because I didn't want to be late on my first day," she began as she stood up allowing him to do the same. "My bike hit a patch of loose sand and I lost control," she finished and removed some strands of pink hair from her face. "My name's Moka by the way, Moka Akashiya."

"I'm Yusuke, Yusuke Nosiro." He knew he was staring, but he could not quite help it. He did not quite know what would be his future at this new school, but to meet a fellow vampire so soon? Maybe he was looking at his future? "I know we aren't supposed to say, but we haven't quite started school officially," Yusuke said, trying to find the charm that came so easily when he was dealing with human females. "I just have to say how pleased I am to meet another vampire on my first day."

Moka smiled, while it was true that it was against school rules to reveal one's nature, the truth of the matter was that there were few youkai that could mask their scents. For Youkai with a sensitive enough sense of smell and prior experience, a human disguise meant little. While Moka had little experience with other youkai, a vampire's scent she recognized. "Me too. I had such a difficult time in the human world. I can't say I like humanity very much." Moka retrieved her bike and was glad to see it was relatively undamaged. "I am happy that my first friend at school will be a vampire like me." She came to stand beside Yusuke and the pair began to make their way to the school.

During the walk, Moka told Yusuke about the teasing and constant bullying she had suffered in the human world. "I knew if I fought back that I might be discovered." Moka finished her tale.

Yusuke nodded and came to a decision, he would tell what brought him to the doors of Youkai Academy. "I can't say that I suffered at the hands of humans the way you did. In fact, most of them treated me quite well," he began, but Moka took note of the melancholy in his voice. "I…" he hesitated, not wanting what he was about to say to sound like he was bragging. "I had several girls who had crushes on me and guys that envied me." He turned to see Moka's reaction. She was facing forward and Yusuke could not read her expression. He hoped that he hadn't ruin his chance with her and decided to continue. "I admit that I enjoyed the attention and even encouraged it. That was my mistake."

Moka looked over to Yusuke and their eyes met. "How so?"

"There was one girl in particular who would follow me around. I decided that I would reward her persistence with a date," Yusuke's voice began to quiet as he continued. "She was very excited and dressed provocatively. Her excitement fed my own… and the night got out of hand. I don't remember what happened. I…" His emotions started to get the better of him. "I gave her what she wanted, but they're so fragile! She was like glass. I…" He stopped his recall when he felt a hand on his arm. Yusuke turned to see understanding in the eyes of his companion. A human might not have been able to understand, but she did. Yusuke began to hope again.

"That's what this school is about," Moka said caringly. "A second start."

"A second start," Yusuke agreed. Before a new conversation could start, the couple heard the sound of a school bell in the distances. "You go ahead on your bike. There is no reason for us both to be late on the first day." Moka began to protest, but Yusuke continued. "Let them know I am on my way and maybe later we can tour the grounds together?"

Moka nodded shyly before mounting her bike. "I'll explain to the teachers that it is my fault you're late," she said with a wave before riding off.

Yusuke watched with a smile as he followed her with his eyes into the distance. If he hadn't been so engrossed with thoughts of his new friend and the possibility of their future together, he might have noticed the individual who approached him from behind and drove a small pocket knife into the base of his neck. His shock was so total that Yusuke made not a sound as he fell paralyzed to the ground. While vampires had miraculous healing abilities it did require the removal of the weapon that was causing the injury. It was impossible for his neck to heal with the knife still in place. Lying face first in the dirt, Yusuke could only turn his head enough to see the dark haired youth that was with him on the bus walk past, seemingly paying him no attention. "Why?" Yusuke coughed out, at least his lungs and mouth still worked. His attacker continued to pay Yusuke no mind and the stricken vampire watched in morbid curiosity as the other youth searched the surrounding area for something. His attacker looked up and grabbed a large tree branch and using his weight, broke off the large limb. "What… are you doing?" Still silent, the youth sat down in front of Yusuke and brought out a second knife, using it to whittle the piece of wood. Yusuke began to surmise his attacker's intentions. Yusuke began to twist his head back in forth in an attempt to dislodge the knife in the back of his neck so that he could begin to heal, but the knife was small with little weight. Very little of the handle protruded from the wound. Yusuke turned back to see his murderer had finished with his wooden stake. 'Is this some kind of perverted joke?' Yusuke thought with hysteria. "Why! Why!"

Finally, the killer walked forward, a wooden stake in one hand and a mobile phone in the other. Kneeling down in front of Yusuke, the other youth showed him a photo on his phone. Yusuke's eyes widen at the visage of the human girl… the one he had… "Who are you? Are… you… her family? This is revenge?" Yusuke's answer was a stake to the heart. Through the searing pain and fading consciousness Yusuke took one last look at the person who brought him to his end. "I…I…can at least tell her I am sorry now when I see her in death." Yusuke began to smile at the thought, until he heard the other youth finally speak and Yusuke's eyes widened.

"No, you won't. She's not in Hell."

===============================Judgement=================================

Moka's attention deviated from the window to the door as the homeroom period began to approach its end. There had been no sign of Yusuke. 'Maybe he is in another homeroom,' Moka thought with sadness. She had hoped they would have the same teachers. 'I hope I can find him during lunch so we could eat together,' she sighed. Resting her head on her palm, she listened to their teacher finish talking about the school's rules. A large rugged student seemed to take particular disregard for what Ms. Nekonome was saying.

"Why don't we just eat the humans and rape the…"

Whatever depravity was going to be conveyed ceased as Moka was surprised to see a look of mortal fear cross the large student's face. Saizou was his name, Moka recalled and he was staring at the door. She turned in that direction hoping to see a fellow vampire, but her head canted in confusion. Standing just inside the door was not Yusuke, but a nondescript youth. By his scent, she knew he was not a vampire, in fact he smelled human if a bit flowery. He also carried some of Yusuke's scent. Nervously scratching his head at all the attention, the new student enter furthered into the room. "Ah… I'm Tsukune Anno. Sorry for being late."

==============================Judgement====================================

Author: This story is fairly convoluted, so get ready for the ride as Tsukune is probably not what you are thinking.


End file.
